Ellen Theory (rewrite)
by The Angel of Blank Wings
Summary: Just read it and find out. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: the little girl and the witchling**

Once, there was a young girl named Ellen.

Ellen was a thoughtful child, and smart for her age. Though in much pain due to her physical illness, she lost much hope of living a normal life. Until one day, she met a black cat without a name. This cat showed her powers unimaginable by man. The price of such power, led Ellen to do the unthinkable.

There once was a young girl named Viola.

She was the vision of a sweethearted young girl. She was kind beyond measure, and always stood at the side of good. One day, she ran into the woods and met Ellen at her mansion. Inside this mansion, she saw Ellen in pain. Viola came over to the mansion every day, helping Ellen to get better. She thought that Ellen was her friend. One day, Ellen had made a proposal.

"switch bodies with me, for one day. I just want a day without pain. Please?" Ellen said to her friend.

"alright, I will." said Viola, as they crossed their pinkie fingers as a promise.

Ellen, was not at all chivalrous, nor was she empathetic at what she had decided to do.

Ellen used a small saw to cut off her legs, empairing the girl's ability to walk, and gouged out her eyes, empairing her ability to see.

Then, after she had done the swap with Viola, she quickly gave her "medicine" that burned at her thoat. She could no longer speak.

Ever after she tried to kill Ellen several times in the mansion with her magic, Viola chased Ellen into the woods, and afterwards, was killed by her own father. After Viola had supposedly died, Ellen went to Viola's home, with Viola's father, and had a good night's sleep. After the cat consumed Viola's soul, fragments remained. Fragments of purity, but also malice. These fragments allowed Viola to restore Ellen's body.

Viola made a decision at that point not to kill Ellen, but to help her. After all, that is what friends are for.


	2. Chapter 1: a new beginning

**I'm saying this now, there won't be regular updates to this story. If you like it though, save it, and message me if you really want another chapter. I don't have much motivation on things like this, so some moral support is appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: a new beginning**

_**5 years after the events in the woods...**_

Ellen woke up from her bed with a headache, turning to see her alarm clock, which read _6:27 AM._ She sighed to herself. "It's almost time for school." she said as she got up from her bed, her nude figure casting a shadow from the light beside her bed. She quickly went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then she walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. 2 creamer and 3 sugar was how she liked it. It was still hot, as her father always makes a fresh pot before he leaves for work. She stared at the clock above the microwave to the side. _6:45 AM,_ it read. She walked up to her bedroom to brush her short blonde hair, and put on her clothes. After that, she started walking to school.

Ellen had no trouble dealing with the perverts and dogs that attempted to assault her on her way to school. Nearly every one of them had some sort of prints on them, whether they be a shoe print, or a fist print. Ellen walked toward the school building, but as she walked, a girl with pink hair put into twin tails jumped on her back almost like a monkey. In response, Ellen grabbed the girl by her arm and threw her on the ground. Laying on her back, surprisingly not crying in pain by how hard that fall was, she started to giggle.

"I can never seem to get you anymore Viola. You aways throw me off." The girl said, smiling and giggling happily.

Her name was Chia, one of Ellen's new friends after the body swap between her and Viola. Chia is very immature and childish, and greatly enjoys spending time with Ellen. It's become apparent that Ellen is, and has been, her only friend since 3rd grade. Chia noticed Viola was not herself, but that did not change how she treated her friend.

"Chia, it's mostly your fault for getting me in the same way every time. It's actually too predictable." Ellen spoke with slight superiority in her tone. She picked the other girl up and walked to the school door. She opened the door slightly whem she heard a very feint giggle that sounded familiar. She jerked around in horror to see nothing. Only the other students and teachers walking into the building. She put her bag up along with her running shoes into her locker and put on her smaller shoes for the school, and headed off to class.

Her first few classes had been uneventful. She sat by the window in History class and gazed, daydreaming about her usual new lifestyle. Then, she started remembering what it used to be like, being a witch. It made her smile slightly, until she was called on by the teacher, Mr. Edward.

"Viola, could you please quit that grinning and answer the question?" She glared in annoyance, more irritated that she wasn't paying attention than she was scolded out of her daydream.

"excuse me, but where were we again?" Ellen cocked her head to the side as she spoke, trying to look cute and dumbfounded at once, however Mr. Edward caught onto the act.

"I'll give you an extra credit assignment for that. Based on your grades so far, you certainly will need it, do you understand Viola?"

"Yeah, I get it," she mumbled the rest to herself. "ya stupid chimpanzee." satisfied that the teacher hadn't heard that, Ellen looked outside to see a girl with purple hair sitting in a tree, glaring at her with a wicked smile. She quickly blinked a few times as the girl vanished from her view. She sighed in relief as the bell rang and she hurried to the cafeteria.

Ellen always brought her own lunch because the school food was crap. Holding the white bag of food in her hand as she walked to Chia's table, she quickly started to rummage through her lunch, looking for the small container of instant coffee she always brought. She went to grab a paper cup and opened the coffee container. She used a small spoon and placed two spoons of the coffee into the cup. She then pulled out a small bottle of water and shook it as it started to become hot. She poured the water into the coffee, put in some sugar and creamer and started drinking. "I love the internet..." Ellen said as she sipped.

"But don't you love caffeine more Viola?" Chia corrected her. "so, are you doing the extra credit for Mr. Edward, or are you going to cheat?"

"better. I won't do Dr. Chimp's stupid extra credit. My grades are fine, he just preaches too much."

"you're right when you say he does talk a lot, but I really think you should do the extra work. After all, you never know what might hit you in the face."

Ellen started waving her hands in response as she finishes her coffee. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But you're gunna help, you hear me Chia?"

"fine, i'll help..." her cheeks turn red from slight embarrassment. "next period is Biology. I don't feel like cutting that Frog open today!"

"it's not like frogs have emotions. You can cut them open, dice them up, and throw them in a river if you want. Their lives don't matter to us." she started to form a glare on her face. "their lives didn't matter... niether of them..." Chia started blinking at Ellen, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Viola, are you okay? Did you drink too much coffee or something?"

Ellen quickly snapped back to reality. "oh, i'm fine, sorry. Lets go. We've got to get that frog killed before it gives you a heart attack." Chia starts to squirm at the idea of killing something, and she starts feeling ill.


	3. Chapter 2: punctured heart

**Hey guys, i'm back. I know it's been a long while, but i'm going to at least try to not half ass this. I can't make any promises though. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: punctured heart

Ellen and Chia were sitting side by side at the disection tray, being assigned as a team by Dr. Phineas, the Biology teacher. It was a strange way of doing things from the other classmates' perspectives, as they each had a frog of their own to dissect. The duo had to share a frog due to an even number of students, but an odd number of available frogs, only one less. Chia quickly objected to cutting open the frog and nominated Ellen to do it. Ellen was okay with this, and quickly grabbed the scalpel, ready to begin.

While the rest of the class were busy dissecting their own frogs, Ellen began to rethink her statement earlier. '_it's just a frog. Just a stupid frog. It's life has no meaning. You've used creatures before, use the stupid frog in front of you and cut it open.' _the thoughts raced through her head as she blankly stared at the frog, and then she quickly removed the frog from it's binds, picked it up, opened the window, and threw it out. '_i'm through with using living creatures as tools_.' she thought to herself.

Dr. Phineas stared in utter shock before he adjusted his small glasses. "Detention young lady." was all he said before throwing her and Chia out into the hall.

"Why did he kick ME out? I didn't do anything!" Chia started to whimper, but Ellen fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, practically crying. Chia grabbed Ellen by the hand and took her into the girls' bathroom. Ellen stood in front of a mirror, crying over the sink. Chia didn't know what to do, so she patted her on the back.

"Viola, what's wrong?" Chia said, clearly worried.

"I couldn't kill the damn frog." she sobbed as she spoke, making her osund like a whining child.

"i wouldn't have been able to kill the frog either. I'm sorry Viola..."

"you've got nothing to apologize for. We should probably skip school. I'm sick of being here." she wiped away most of her tears and put a grin on her face. At that point, Chia really didn't want to protest, as she thought that it might hurt her friend, so she grabbed her by the hand and they ran out of the school together.

Ellen and Chia were walking through the town, enjoying the sights and eating food at each local fast food joint. They were both having a great time, and Ellen seemed very cheery, much different from the cold and almost indifferent person she usually was. She was enjoying a soda at a small cafe while her and Chia were talking and laughing. "to be quite honest, I think that might have been the worst day of his life."

"but I still don't think that Alice had to be expelled from the school. After all, it was Ritsu who started the fight." Chia was trying to be sentimental on the topic.

"yeah, but to be honest, I think he deserved it. I liked it whenever he started crying when his nose bled. _agh my nose! My fucking nose! That bitch broke my nose!_ Screaming just like a little bitch himself." Ellen made her voice deeper to immitate Ritsu. Chia giggled at the impersonation, and Ellen laughed after she had finished. She finished her soda and quickly stood up and started walking down the lot, Chia at her side. She then saw a group of boys on bikes on the sidewalk near a grocery store, harrassing two girls who were clearly not interested in them. Ellen cracked her knuckles and grinned toward Chia for approval. Much to her displeasure, Chia shook her head. Then one of the boys started yelling, pulling on the older girl's hair. This set Ellen over the edge as she flung herself at the boy and sent him flying with a kick to the face. The other three boys didn't realize what was happening until Ellen was standing in front of them, grinning manically and cracking her knuckles. She quickly beat the rest of them down and left all four of them in a pile to the side as the two young women walked away. Chia was shocked, but impressed. "umm, are you sure you didn't go overboard Viola?'

"nope. I gave them what was comin to em. If there's anything I hate more than Ritsu, it's perverted assholes like him." she started walking down the sidewalk with Chia, who was starting to squirm. She had something she wanted to tell her best friend, but not in the open. Chia quickly grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into a small clearing in the middle of a park. She twiddled her thumbs for a moment, thinking about how she was about to begin, until Ellen spoke.

"Is something the matter?"

"no. I mean, yes! But I don't know how exactly to explain..." she tsarted to squirm again, her cheeks turning red.

"Explain what, exactly?" Ellen raised an eyebrow.

Chia sighed and started from the beginning. "Viola, the first time we met, you were a kind and loving girl. You helped everyone, and no matter what happened, you were the first one to smile. You helped me get over the death of my brother, and i'm happy about that, but ever since you've stopped going into the woods to meet your friend, it's like you were a completely different person. You get into a lot of fights now, and you don't cry about anything. You're still strong as always, but... you hardly smiled... you always seemed spooked by something, or you were depressed. You lost almost everything I looked up to about you. But today, I've come to terms with... something... I think i've felt for a while now..." Chia blushed more intensely and Ellen was still confused.

"so what's the point here?"

"I love you, Viola." the words '_I love you_' echoed in Ellen's mind. She froze for several moments, and Chia continued. "Viola, I needed to tell you about it. Tell you what I felt. I needed you to know before I did something completely stupid. I hope you can forgive me."

"i'm not going to go through that..." she started to back away. "just leave me alone for the day..."

"but Viola-" she reached her hand out, but it was smacked away.

"you can't be my girlfriend! You can't love me! I don't need a relationship like that, especially not with someone as scatterbrained and clueless as you!" she almost instantly regretted what she had said as Chia ran off, sobbing. Ellen began cursing herself and chased after her.


	4. Chapter 3: lingering remorse

**Hey everybody! I'm trying my best to write as much as possible so I can make this a good story. It's actually something i'm very interested in lately. Thanks to my dad tearing me away from my videogames, i'm now (mostly) free to start writing regularly. If you like this story, tell me about it. If you don't like it, tell me what you didn't like about it. Without further ado, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: lingering remorse

Ellen kept cursing in her mind as she looked around for Chia. The sun had now gone down and the moon had risen, leaving the blonde girl to run around searching in the darkness. She started asking people at local pubs, then at the Cafe, and even at grocery stores, hoping that someone had seen Chia, to no avail. She went back to check Chia's home, which was, as always, empty. Her mother always worked nights at the bar, serving tables, so she was never home long enough to see her daughter home from school. Hoping to find Chia quickly, she started running down the bridge and then stopped, questioning what she was doing. '_why do I care? I'm not the real Viola.' _this and more echoed through her mind, screaming at her. _'you should leave her be. She doesn't need you, and you don't need her. You don't need anyone, do you?' _she was getting frustrated and quickly hit the bars on the side of the bridge. _'I just need to find her and apologize... I do care about her. Maybe not the same way she does, but I do care.' _she resolved to finding Chia once more. She looked behind dumpsters, in alleys and even public restrooms. Ellen heard a scream from a familiar voice. She ran toward the sound to see the men on bikes from before, each one holding Chia by an arm.

"you were with that bitch who kicked me in the face earlier this afternoon." the man said, grinning psychotically. "now i'm gunna hold onto you, have some fun with you, then tear her into shreds when I find her." Chia squirmed, trying to get away, but it was pointless.

"You're just a scumbag! You use women for your own pleasure, and then you just discard them!"

"and what the fuck is wrong with a few one-night stands? Is it wrong for a guy to enjoy the delicious women that pass him by? Strip her do-" he got cut off by a rock hitting him in the side of the head.

"not if I have anything to say about it, you perverted jerk off!" she threw another rock at him but missed. He pulled out a knife and walked toward her.

"It's pay back time for that kick you stupid bitch." the man started grinning again. "also, i'm gonna mail you and your girlfriend here in pieces to your families. How's that sound kid?"

"i've heard more intimidating one liners in anime." she smirked, standing tall and unfazed by the knife, but keeping her eyes on it. He swung the knife toward Ellen's theigh, which she dodged by arching her back, but giving a narrow margine for error. She returned a swift kick to the man's face, but upon quickly recovering, he stabbed at her face, barely missing and cutting her cheek. '_damnit. If I don't disarm this asshole, I really will get cut into pieces.' _the man started going for her knee, but she swiftly sidestepped and then placed a foot behind his heel, twisted his wrist that was holding the knife, and then she grabbed him by the neck, slid her foot under his heel to trip him, and slammed his head into the ground. Realizing he was still slightly conscious after she stood up, she kicked him in the face to knock him out. Afterwards, she turned to the other boys who had let go of Chia and were running at Ellen with metal pipes. She had her eyes on the weapons, realizing they were swinging not only in unison, but at the same area. She ducked under them and grinned as they both hit eachother in the face. The two men gave into their cowardice and picked up their leader and ran.

"You okay Chia?" Ellen looked at Chia with a serious look, but Chia didn't look at her, but nodded. "i'm sorry, for what I said before. I'm not exactly going through very good times right now. I just didn't know how to react, so i-" Chia put her lips to Ellen. They were both blushing and Chia's eyes were closed. She broke away from the kiss, and Ellen's eyes were filled with disbelief. She didn't know how to respond to what had just happened.

"Viola, stop talking. Okay? I should have noticed that you had problems of your own. If you need someone to talk to, then i'm always here. Talk to me about anything you need." she smiled at Ellen.

"we should probably get home. I'm pretty tired." Ellen wanted to sleep this day off, and she also had other things to think about too. She started walking Chia home, not saying anything to her. Chia reached for Ellen's hand, and upon touching, Ellen looked at Chia and smiled. They held eachother's hand the whole way to her own house.

"Dad! I'm home!" Ellen shouted to her father, still holding Chia's hand as they walked in the door together.

"Oh, hey Viola. There's some coffee in the pot if you want some." he gestured over to the half-full pot on the desk by the microwave. "if you don't mind, i'd like to talk to you about some things. It's related to your chivalry for a test frog at school."

"Dad, it's alright. I'm not going to kill a living thing. I refuse to do that, ever." she put on a toothed smile that showed that she was happy and content, but Chia knew better.

"that's not the point here Viola. You need to do this kind of thing to get good grades at school. They breed these frogs specifically for it too."

"but why is it the frogs don't have a choice?" the logic Ellen used to have was blowing up in her own face, being self-refuted, but she didn't care. She changed, almost too suddenly for the people around her to understand. She grimaced at her father as she continued "if you and mom had me, and doctors wanted to take me away for organ donations, would you shut up and let them do what they wanted, saying I was born for it? It's complete bullshit!"

"Viola, stop yelling at your dad." Chia was trying to be calm, but she was clearly getting upset at the sight. She tightened the grip on her hand, which caused Ellen to stop dead in her tracks and look at Chia with a shocked look. "i'm sorry." that was all she said before she grabbed a coffee cup and poured her coffee, drinking it black.


	5. Chapter 4: creeping insanity

**I'm back once again! I won't keep you, just read.**

Chapter 4: creeping insanity

Ellen drank two cups of black coffee. Everyone knew she had an addiction to caffeine, but to drink coffee black, especially so much of it, was strange. Immediately after the second cup she made a fresh pot. She spoke to her father as she waited, with Chia using the shower. Ellen's father wiped blood off the cut on Ellen's cheek with a paper towel. "you've been fighting a lot Viola. Much more than you really should."

"ha ha, very sexist dad." she laughed sarcastically, not amused with the situation she was in at all. "i'm not exactly as feminine or childish as I used to be. I've grown up." Her father was unwrapping a small bandage and putting it on Ellen's cut.

"i just don't think women should fight. That's not really sexist, is it?"

"yes dad, it is. It's like me saying a man shouldn't cook. I know you cook just fine though, especially when it comes to fish."

"well you do have a point there Viola." he chuckled at his daughter, seeing a small smile on her face. "so, what was the hand holding about? Did something happen?" Ellen's face turned from mildly happy to shocked and surprised. She was blushing and waving her hands in front of her face to say it was nothing.

"nothing happened. Some jerk wanted to get on my bad side, and Chia was scared to walk home, so I let her come here." her father felt like he wasn't getting the full story, and was somewhat annoyed that she made a decision like that without consulting him, but given the circumstances he saw no other alternative for her. All he did was nod and drink the coffee that his daughter made for him ,ignoring the strength of the caffeine.

"hey, Viola!?" Chia was yelling down the hall as she walked in with a towel on, just coming out of the shower. "the bath is free when you're ready. Oh, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes for the night?"

"sure, it's fine. I don't wear clothes when I sleep anyway." Ellen was straighhtforward with that information, making Chia blush. She quickly walked towards Ellen's room. "speaking of baths, I think I really need one."

"well i've got to go visit someone from the office, so I won't be back until midnight." Ellen's father was dressed in a business suit.

"alright, tell your new girlfriend I said hi." Ellen waved at her father as he walked out the door, and then her features turned from a warm smile to a cold glare."I really hate the women he dates. I hate it even more when he brings them home with him..." she started to complain to herself until she got into the shower. As she was in the shower, she had a recap of the days events. '_I can't exactly call today boring. It was pretty exciting to kick the snot out of those perverted jackoffs, and I actually managed to skip half of school with Chia and not be noticed missing. That surprises me, but I still wonder, what is Chia to me? Is she my firend, or do I feel something more... what do I feel?' _she put her hand to her chest as she thought.

She soon exited the shower and dried her hair. As she did so, she opened her eyes to the mirror, and her eyes widened as she saw herself, blood covered and the look of a complete psychopath stretched across her face. Ellen shrieked in horror as she backed away toward the wall, cowaring in the fetal position grasping her head, she was sobbing as Chia entered the room, wondering what happened.

"Viola, are you okay? Viola? Viola!" she shook Ellen violently which caused her to look up at Chia, wrapping her arms around Chia in a tight embrace. Surprised by this, she returned the embrace. "it's okay Viola, you're okay. I'm here." the normally strong Ellen was afraid. This was the second time today in a long time that she had cried. Chia helped Ellen up and walked to her room, sitting her on the bed. "are you feeling better Viola?"

"yeah, a little." Ellen wiped away her tears and tried to put on a smile as if she was alright. "i'm fine Chia, really. Wait, where are you going to sleep?" Chia blushed and twiddled her thumbs.

"i was thinking we could... share the bed..."

"Chia, you're really getting bold, yknow that?"

"am I really?" she blushed even harder at the compliment.

"yes Chia, really. In fact, I think because of you I may need to put on some clothes for the night."

"you don't need to do that Viola..."

"alright, now I definitely will put on some clothes. I don't plan on having sex tonight, I just want to sleep now." they both blushed as Ellen was rummaging through her closet, getting dressed in a shirt and panties, which looked erotic, unlike Chia's blue pajamas, which covered her whole body. They both layed down on the bed, covered in the large blanket. As they slept, they had their hands together, fingers interlaced. When it was an hour after midnight, Ellen's dad checked on them. He decided to check under the covers. While not pleased with his daughter's choice of outfit, he was satisfied that no lustful activity had been pursued in his daughter's bedroom. He quietly left and closed the door behind him as the girls slept, huddled together with their forheads pressed against eachother.


End file.
